Un donné pour un rendu
by MlleHeathcliff
Summary: [HISTOIRE INDEPENDANTE]Quand Peter se fait à moitié mener en bateau, que Chris l'irrite à cent kilomètres il faut toujours qu'il fasse une connerie. Enfin peut-être pas au final. Tout est la faute de Chris !
1. Peur et réconfort

Coucou me revoici pour une nouvelle histoire courte en deux ou trois chapitres. Petopher dans l'âme.

* * *

Auteur : Moi

Pairing : Peter x Chris (ou Chris x Peter plutôt)

Rating : MA (ouais c'est pas bien ù-ù)

Disclamers : Rien ne m'appartient parce que sinon Peter ne servirait qu'à faire le ménage et tuer des gens =D

Attention ce texte peut vous contraindre à avoir pitié de Peter (c'est l but je vous rassure de suite xD).

Enjoy it !

* * *

Peur et réconfort

Peter était tranquillement installé dans son salon quand il reçut un appel. L'écran affichait le nom de Chris.

 _ **« Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ? Allô ?**_

 _ **\- Peter ?**_

 _ **\- Qui d'autre ?**_

 _ **\- Personne … Tu es occupé ?**_

 _ **\- Tout dépend de ce que tu entends par occupé.**_

 _ **\- J'en déduis que non, tu peux passer ?**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **\- C'est … Important … J'ai besoin de toi.**_

 _ **\- Soit, laisse-moi une demi-heure, mais compte sur moi pour te le faire regretter.»**_

Après cela Peter raccrocha. Il était relativement frustré. Ce n'était pas dans ses plans que de sortir de son appartement un samedi. Il ferma rapidement l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Il se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la porte, prit une veste, son portable et s'en alla à pied.

Tout le monde savait qu'il n'avait pas de voiture et il aimait bien marcher. Il n'était pas forcément comme les gens le décrivaient. Tant qu'on ne l'ennuyait pas il ne faisait rien de mal, sauf si la mort de quelqu'un l'arrangeait, mais c'était autre chose.

Le trajet chez les Argents prit moins de temps que prévu et vingt minutes lui suffirent. Il entra dans le bâtiment et monta par l'ascenseur. Arrivé au bon étage il sortit de la cage et alla à la porte. Après avoir frappé quatre coups il attendit. Chris vint lui ouvrir rapidement, il avait le teint pâle et une odeur irritante. Il se passait quelque chose, c'était certain.

En entrant dans l'appartement Peter ne sentit pas l'odeur émanant d'Allison. Semblant lire dans ses pensées Chris cru bon d'ajouter :

 _ **« Allison est parti dormir chez Lydia deux ou trois jours pour ses devoirs, elle ne rentre pas et va directement au lycée lundi matin. »**_

Son ton était mal assuré et son regard fuyant. Peter comptait insister mais pas pour l'instant il fit comme chez lui et rentra, accrocha sa veste et se posa sur le canapé le plus proche.

Chris s'approcha de lui et s'accouda au dossier dudit canapé. Ils étaient dos à dos comme si l'un ne voulait pas voir l'autre, et de toute évidence ce n'était pas Peter le plus gêné. Il engagea la conversation.

 _ **« Alors, pourquoi voulais-tu que je vienne ? Dois-je te rappeler que je suis un loup-garou, toi un chasseur et que j'ai accepté de venir sans ronchonner. Imagine que ta gamine se ramène ? »**_

Chris ne répondit pas, il cherchait ses mots avec difficulté et cela intriguait le loup. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'avoir autant de mal à s'exprimer. Chris bougea et s'assit à côté de Peter, son ami du lycée, là où ils s'étaient perdu de vue à cause de leurs différences, lui chasseur, l'autre loup-garou. Mais il était sûr qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.

 _ **« Je … »**_ Chris ne savait pas quoi dire _ **. « Je voulais juste te voir, et comme Allison n'était pas là j'en ai profité … »**_

Peter était interdit, il croyait que la raison était importante, mais l'homme à côté avait juste voulu avoir sa personne, sarcastique et chiante près de lui. Au fond il était content, mais cela il ne le dirait à personne. _**« Pour quelle raison ? »**_ Voici la phrase qui mit Chris un peu plus dans l'embarras. Physiquement il n'y avait rien de différent, enfin presque, mais Peter pouvait **sentir** les différents changements chez son ami, si bien qu'il se mit à sourire doucement au fur et à mesure des minutes. Quand Chris le remarqua il se renfrogna légèrement, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son sourire. Il ne changerait donc jamais.

Peter fit quelque chose qu'il n'envisageait même pas lui-même comme une « solution », si solution il devait y avoir. Chris dégageait trop d'odeurs différentes, cela lui vrillait ses sens de loup. Alors il prit le chasseur par le cou et l'obligea à s'appuyer contre lui. L'odeur de Chris passa par la gêne, la peur, l'angoisse, l'appréhension puis se calma pour redevenir celle qu'il connaissait bien, calme et douce, légèrement sucré. Elle était tellement apaisante que Peter ne se gêna pas pour poser son menton sur le crâne de l'autre.

Leur étreinte était douce comme jamais. Chris releva la tête et atterrit à quelques millimètres des lèvres du brun. Dans une demande muette et irresponsable acceptée par Peter, Chris posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Elles se cherchèrent pour une lente pression qui leur engendra un léger frisson très agréable. Peter mordilla lentement la lèvre inférieure demandant l'accès. Chris ne voulait pas céder mais au vu de la douceur utilisée il n'arriverait pas à dire non au loup. C'est en gémissant de frustration qu'il le laissa passer.

Rentrant dans cette cavité humide et chaude, Peter caressa de sa langue sa conjointe. Plaisir léger et frissons se mélangeaient pour donner un cocktail enivrant. Il découvrait pour la première fois cette bouche et il comptait bien la connaître par cœur. Il s'y appliqua longtemps. Chaque baiser était entrecoupé d'une légère séparation de leurs lèvres qui, néanmoins, se comblait très rapidement. La chaleur montait dans leur corps et Chris commençait à avoir un peu mal au cou. Sa position n'étant pas très confortable.

Peter lâcha les lèvres du chausseur, et s'éloigna. Chris eut tout le loisir de détendre ses muscles endoloris. Mais cette pause ne dura pas longtemps, le brun voyait les choses autrement et bascula le chasseur sur le sofa, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur et sa force. Le soumis ne pouvait se dégager, sa puissance d'humain n'étant pas suffisante. Alors il se laissa faire quand le lycanthrope posa ses mains sur lui, d'abord sur son torse, passant lentement sa main droite sur son pectoral droit. Appréciant la caresse, Chris bascula la tête en arrière pour profiter des sensations. La main gauche se mit en mouvement elle aussi, descendant vers le bas du ventre à travers le tissu le parcourant du bout des doigts.

Quand ceux-ci arrivèrent au bas du T-shirt ils le prirent délicatement pour le soulever obligeant Chris à relever la tête pour passer le vêtement et l'envoyer plus loin. Le loup pu avoir tout le plaisir de contempler le corps fin en-dessous de lui. Ses doigts reprenant leur activité sur le torse. Le temps passait lentement entre eux, à tel point que Chris du faire les choses lui-même. Après tout ne sommes-nous pas mieux servis que par nous-même ? Alors le chasseur prit les mains de Peter dans les siennes et releva le buste - le loup s'étant assis sur ses cuisses il n'eut pas de problème pour se relever-. Il entoura la taille du plus petit et passa ses mains dans le dos, sous le haut gris qu'il portait. Peter se laissa faire, il faut savoir donner _et_ recevoir. Les mains dans son dos griffaient et caressaient sa peau. Les plaies se refermèrent aussitôt mais elles procurèrent néanmoins un plaisir certain au loup.

Enlevant le maillot, Chris posa ses lèvres sur le cou offert à lui, remontant vers la mâchoire pour en retracer les contours et redescendre vers la clavicule plutôt fine pour un homme. Il prit un malin plaisir à sucer et mordre la peau si bien que Peter relâcha la pression, permettant à Chris de le faire basculer en arrière, se plaçant entre ses jambes pour faire se rencontrer leur érection naissante. Les deux hommes gémirent de concert même si le son fut atténué par un baiser violent de la part du chasseur. Une bonne partie de sa frustration se déversait dans ce baiser et dans le mouvement lascif de ses hanches. Le corps de Peter se tendit un peu plus, il n'avait plus aucune force, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui le dérangeait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être soumis et impuissant.

Chris du remarquer ce trouble car il posa lentement ses lèvres sur celles de son loup. Quand il s'écarta se fut pour murmurer quelques mots, en souriant.

 _ **« Un problème Peter ?**_

 _ **\- Tss … Va … Humm … Au diable … »**_

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier la friction des deux sexes à travers le tissu. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il rejeta sa tête en arrière, se laissant guider par l'autre homme. Il ne ferait pas le difficile cette fois et se laisserait faire, si c'était pour être satisfait il n'y voyait aucun problème. Ses jambes s'écartèrent un peu plus, la tension dans son corps avait encore augmentée et il priait intérieurement l'autre abruti pour aller plus loin que cela. Il ne voulait pas venir dans son pantalon comme un ado en manque, il n'était pas ce genre d'homme, il savait se contrôler, même si à cette heure n'importe qui pourrait dire le contraire.

Tous les soubresauts de son corps le trahissaient. Il n'en pouvait plus et un gémissement plaintif sortit presque des lèvres, gémissement qu'il rattrapa in-extrémis il laissa paraître un juron à la place faisant rire l'autre, il se jouait bien de lui et de son corps. Il est vrai que depuis qu'il avait ressuscité il n'avait pas pratiqué. C'est au bout d'un long temps d'attente dure que Chris porta une de ses mains à la ceinture du loup et la déboucla, lentement, très lentement, touchant _« sans le faire exprès »_ l'entre jambe du plus petit en dessous. Celui-ci grogna après lui, lui demandant d'accélérer. Pour une fois il allait l'écouter, lui aussi en avait vraiment envie.

Alors Chris se pencha sur le corps et reprit ses morsures sur toute la peau à sa merci faisant se tendre une autre fois Peter. Une fois qu'il eut fait sauter le bouton il descendit le pantalon et l'enleva entièrement sans cérémonie, plaçant sa main sur la bosse très bien visible. Le corps en dessous s'arqua à ce contact, les griffes du loup se plantant dans ses paumes et ses crocs pointant près de ses lèvres. Peter avait remonté sa tête ne laissant plus le chasseur voir son cou, après tout c'était une forme de soumission, et Chris arriverait à le revoir par lui-même.

Il bougea sa main qui joua quelques secondes avec l'élastique du boxer mais abdiqua rapidement et rentra entièrement dans le dernier vêtement prenant la verge gonflé par le sang avec lui. Il la sortit du tissu et commença par passer ses doigts dessus, de la base vers le haut, en tirant d'innombrables frissons. Retirant définitivement le vêtement Chris eut tout le loisir de jouer avec les bourses de l'autre alternant entre pressions et caresses tout en continuant de jouer avec la hampe érigée. Les grognements étaient de plus en plus présents. _**« Vas-y franchement … »**_ Peter n'en pouvait plus il en avait trop envie et ils y étaient depuis déjà longtemps.

Alors Chris y alla _« franchement »_ et se saisit du sexe sur lequel il instaura un rythme lent, puis soutenu basculant entre les deux. La respiration du loup ne tenait plus, elle devenait de plus en plus laborieuse tout comme son corps ne tenait plus, il ne put retenir le cri et la jouissance qui le prirent se vidant allégrement dans la main du père d'Allison. Son corps retomba sur le sofa, ses griffes étaient rentrées mais ses crocs étaient, eux, toujours présents. Chris enleva sa main et porta ses doigts à sa bouche léchant ceux qu'il était nécessaire de nettoyer laissant son index et son majeur recouverts de la semence.

Chris prit une des jambes de Peter et l'écarta un peu plus soulevant par la même occasion son bassin. Amenant sa main recouverte du liquide blanc, le chasseur se mit en tête de préparer son amant. Il massa doucement l'entrée avec son index, assouplissant le muscle. Malgré son attention Peter avait grand mal à se détendre. Lui n'avait jamais était en dessous et il se doutait que la douleur serait là. Il avait certes eu mal dans sa vie, même très mal, mais il ne le voulait pas, pas pendant cet _« acte » e_ t il le fit comprendre par des gestes. Ses cuisses se resserrèrent et il recula son bassin. Chris avait très bien compris et c'est pour cela qu'il passa ses jambes au-dessus de celles de Peter et vint enserrer sa taille avec, enlevant des doigts pour les nettoyer.

Cette tâche faite il posa ses avant-bras de chaque côté de la tête du lycanthrope. Posant son front sur le sien et plongeant son regard dans l'autre. L'une de ses mains venant caresser la joue droite du loup. Celui-ci vit dans les yeux qu'il n'aurait rien à craindre, il le savait mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était pitoyable. Lui, le seul qui devait être alpha avait perdu son rang, rabaissé par des gamins pré-pubères, son neveu l'avait tué sans vergogne et tout le monde le craignait. Toute cette tension qui s'accumulait et qui le tiraillait transparaissait ici, il les sentait, les larmes, elles coulaient, inarrêtables, sur ses joues. Mais c'est sans compter sur Chris qui les effaça autant qu'il le fallait, toujours et pour toujours.

Quand celles-ci se tarirent, Peter accorda à Chris le droit de continuer. Mais celui-ci ne le fit pas, à la place il reprit depuis le début. Parcourant son corps de baisers, de sucions, de caresses. Quand leur deux désirs furent ainsi réveillés, Chris prit un tube de lubrifiant d'on ne sait où, et pour compte Peter s'en fichait royalement. Se réinstallant confortablement entre les jambes du loup c'est sans aucune appréhension qu'il le prépara, Peter se laissant aller aux caresses, il se détendit rapidement. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été apaisé comme ça. Mais son bien être fut perturbé par la phalange qui venait de s'introduire dans son corps. Ce n'était pas douloureux mais juste désagréable.

Enfin il le pensait jusqu'à ce qu'un doigt entier rentre en lui, là la douleur était présente, faible mais lancinante. Quand le doigt bougea en lui il ne put retenir la complainte. C'est à ce moment que Chris revint vers lui, prenant ses lèvres pour un baiser brûlant, il essayait de lui faire oublier l'intrusion par pleins de petites attentions. Quand il fut sûr que la douleur était passée il rajouta progressivement un autre doigt. Là une mâchoire se serra et la tête de Peter parti vers l'arrière. Il se concentrait difficilement sur sa respiration. Essayant de se calmer pendant que les doigts bougeaient en lui. La douleur resta quelques minutes, mais elle partit complètement quand les doigts frôlèrent la prostate, faisant se cambrer le loup et lui arrachant un gémissement. Chris rajouta un dernier doigt et fini de la préparer en l'embrassant, lui volant son souffle.

Le chasseur prit un petit paquet que Peter reconnu comme celui d'un préservatif. Il ne comprenait pas, les loups-garous ne transmettaient pas de maladies alors pourquoi. Et il demanda, il n'avait rien à perdre.

 _ **« Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **\- Question de sécurité, tu as déjà eu assez mal comme ça … »**_

Peter comprit, il comprit et il accepta. Quand Chris eut fini d'enfiler le bout de latex et de le lubrifier légèrement, il se positionna en face de l'antre du plus petit. Il demanda par un regard si l'autre était près et après avoir eu une réponse positive il pénétra lentement en lui, la sensation était agréable et le préservatif aidait. Peter ressentait la douleur mais l'autre glissait plutôt bien en lui alors il n'allait pas se plaindre. Les vas et viens furent d'abord lents et profonds, mais ils avaient beaucoup tergiversés pendant la préparation et ils en avaient trop envie alors Chris augmenta la cadence de ses coups qui butèrent au plus profond de Peter lui arrachant cris de plaisir sur cris de plaisir. L'autre frappait souvent sa prostate mais pas à chaque fois laissant un Peter tout à fait pantelant.

Et c'est plutôt rapidement que Peter se libéra bien avant Chris qui mit quelques minutes de plus pour venir. Il avait bougé dans des chaires qui se resserraient qui avaient eu raison de lui. Il se retira, profitant des derniers frottements et enleva la protection utilisée, puis il se leva sans aucune gêne et alla la jeter pour enfin revenir vers le loup végétant dans son canapé. À cette vue il se permit un petit rire, tirant un grognement de son vis-à-vis. Il tendit sa main et proposa à Peter une douche, pour se laver. Il accepta à une condition, que Chris l'aide à se déplacer, il n'avait plus aucun force, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement il était vidé. Acceptant, Chris attrapa le bras du lycanthrope et l'attira à lui pour prendre ses lèvres dans une étreinte calme et sereine, emplie d'amour et de passion. Peter accrocha ses bras autour du cou du chasseur et l'obligea à le porter, les mains sous ses cuisses.

C'est en s'embrassant qu'ils arrivèrent sans trop d'embuche à la salle de bain. Chris lâcha lentement Peter, une jambe après l'autre, le soutenant ensuite par la taille. Leurs lèvres ne s'étaient séparées que quelques fois mais ils se détachèrent enfin. Le brun s'accouda au lavabo alors que Chris faisait chauffer l'eau. Quand ce fut fait il tendit une main qui fut rapidement empoigné sans grande force. Quand ils furent sous l'eau ils ne pensaient pas que le jet seraient à ce point petit pour eux deux. Alors le chasseur improvisa, il ferma le loquet de la baignoire et fit couler l'eau du robinet en même temps que celle du pommeau de douche le temps qu'elle soit pleine. Arrivé en haut il coupa les deux robinets et proposa à Peter de se mettre sur lui. Enfin arrivé dans l'eau les deux hommes se délectèrent des sensations. Tout leur corps se détendit, Peter ne put résister à l'appel du sommeil et s'endormit doucement dans les bras puissants.

En arrivant chez le chasseur il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la situation tourne comme ça, mais au final ce n'était pas plus mal. À son réveil Peter portait un boxer et un T-shirt en coton noir. Il était blotti dans un lit portant l'unique odeur de Chris certes il n'était pas là mais tout ce cocon lui suffisait. C'est quand il sentit une main de ses cheveux qu'il sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver mais il s'en fichait, il était sûr d'être en sécurité ici. Il referma ses yeux et sentit le matelas s'affaisser de l'autre côté. Deux bras l'emprisonnèrent, paisible dans sa couverture il pouvait continuer de dormir comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années, un souffle tranquille courant sur sa nuque.


	2. Malentendu et réconciliation

Voici donc la suite de Un donné pour un rendu.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui en lu et/ou reviewer. Et merci a chocobi6 pour ... toute la discussion x). Je pense que tu comprendras.

* * *

Malentendu et réconciliation

À son réveil Chris n'avait rien remarqué d'inhabituel, sauf si le fait qu'il soit seul chez lui soit inhabituel bien sûr. Il s'était pourtant endormi avec un loup garou dans son propre lit et au réveil, plus rien. Sa fille étant encore chez Lydia il ne la reverrait pas avant le lendemain soir. À croire que tout le monde l'évitait … Ou qu'il évitait tout le monde. Quoi que la première option fût quand même la meilleure, même si pour son moral elle n'était pas très joyeuse.

Arpentant lentement les couloirs de son appartement, Chris se stoppa dans la cuisine. Une feuille était accrochée au mur, plantée par un … couteau. Peter ne faisait jamais comme tout le monde, soit, mais violenter son mur quand même. Cependant Chris ne réagit pas, comme si la situation lui passait par-dessus la tête. C'était, à vrai dire, un peu le cas. Tout ce dont il se préoccupait était les lettres, formant des mots et des phrases sur le papier blanc.

Parcourant la « lettre » des yeux, Chris en vint à la conclusion que soit Peter se payait sa tête, soit … Non il se payait forcément sa tête. Et son hypothèse fut vérifiée quand il reçut un texto avec un simple smiley qui sourit, une adresse et une heure de rendez-vous. Dix-huit heures. Il lui restait encore huit heures pour savoir comment agir. Devait-il y aller ? Ou devait-il seulement lui faire espérer mais rester chez lui ? L'idée même d'y aller avait de délicieux avantages. Voir Peter était le premier. Le voir si inoffensif et triste comme la veille lui avait fait changer ses aprioris sur lui.

Il vagabonda toute la journée, alternant entre le nettoyage de ses armes et les recherches sur Beacon Hills. Quand dix-sept heures sonna, il partit prendre une douche et mit des vêtements confortables mais adaptés au combat. On n'est jamais trop prudent avec ce loup solitaire. Dix-sept heures trente, il sortit de chez lui, clés, couteau, et pistolet avec lui. Reprenant l'adresse il s'y dirigea avec une légère appréhension. Qu'avait manigancé Peter pour le faire venir ici … Dans un entrepôt qui semblait désaffecté. Tout cela était bizarre, trop bizarre pour qu'il n'y ait pas quelque chose derrière.

C'est avec crainte qu'il pénétra dans le bâtiment, les taules du toit ployant sous le vent naissant. L'abîme régnait dans le grand local. Le crissement du vent sur une vitre, le cliquetis des chaînes qui s'entrechoquent. Une respiration légère … S'arrêtant dans ses mouvements, Chris se retourna prudemment. Il n'y avait personne. Il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir entendu. Se remettant en mouvement, ses pieds soulevant l'épaisse couche de poussière au sol. Il s'arrêta néanmoins quand deux yeux bleu électrique le scrutaient.

Les deux occupants étaient figés, mais Chris n'était pas rassuré, pas qu'il avait peur du loup garou non juste que le loup garou qu'il avait devant lui n'était pas le bon. L'inconnu s'avança, crocs et griffes sortis. Le chasseur se frappa mentalement pour n'avoir pris qu'un couteau et un pistolet. Quel imbécile. Il avait relâché sa garde parce qu'il était sûr de voir Peter. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il n'aurait pas dû en être autrement. Où était le lycanthrope quand on avait besoin de lui ? Pas là en tout cas.

Chris était fébrile. L'homme en face faisait bien une tête de plus que lui lui qui était pourtant grand les cheveux noirs et les pupilles bleues. Il avait des traits fins et bestiaux. L'inconnu s'avançait à mesure que Chris reculait. Si bien que le chasseur senti l'air frai de l'entrée lui caresser la nuque. Inconsciemment Chris dit la seule chose qui lui vint. _**« Peter … aide moi ».**_ Un appel à l'aide. Résigné avant même d'avoir commencé. Mais l'homme paraissait trop fort pour lui, un simple humain. Il regrettait fortement de ne pas avoir choisi son choix numéro deux. Laisser Peter en plant. Il ne serait pas tombé sur ce mec qui de toute évidence ne venait pas de Beacon Hills.

Jaugeant l'escalier montant vers le toit sur sa droite, Chris s'y précipita, rapidement suivis par son futur agresseur. Il maudit Peter et tous ses enfants pendant dix générations pour cette stupide idée. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait toujours tous les problèmes du monde. Il aimerait juste avoir une vie normale, pour un chasseur en tout cas mais ça, ça ne l'était pas. L'autre courrait vite, essayant de l'attraper de ses griffes. Chris bifurqua soudainement sur la gauche au bout de la plateforme et encore une fois arriva devant un autre escalier. Il le savait, s'il montait il serait fini, s'il continuait droit devant il serait piégé, s'il s'arrêtait il serait mort. Mourir comme cela vraiment. Qu'est-ce que c'était minable pour quelqu'un comme lui.

C'est ce moment que choisi Peter pour entrer dans l'entrepôt arrêtant tous mouvements chez les deux hommes. Tout chez Peter reflétait la haine et la colère. Toutes ces émotions dirigées vers une seule et même personne. Tyler. Le loup garou qui le cherchait LUI. Pas un chasseur. _**« Personne ne touche à ce qui m'appartient, et surtout pas un loup garou de bas étage comme toi. »**_ Et Peter les rejoignit, terriblement lentement. L'autre loup ne bougeait pas, il était comme paralysé. Qui ne le serait pas en voyant Peter comme ça. Le regard bleu acier rempli d'une haine profonde, ses crocs pointant devant ses lèvres et ses griffes raclant sinistrement le mur de taules, laissant des marques dans le fer rouillé par le temps.

Peter est quelqu'un d'impitoyable, surtout quand on ne respecte pas ses affaires. Ici l'objet était Chris. Devait-il se sentir offusqué ou soulagé d'avoir de l'importance pour le loup. Il ne s'avait pas vraiment. Son garou s'arrêta devant l'autre, apeuré et faible crocs et griffes rentrés. D'un seul coup bien placé Peter fit voler l'homme par-dessus la rambarde l'envoyant dans les bras de la mort, câliné par la poussière et le sol froid en béton. Regardant le corps sans vie Chris ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment le sol se briser sous lui et son poids. Il avait beau avoir de bons réflexes, il ne pourrait pas s'en tirer ici. S'il n'était pas mort tué par un garou, il serait mort étalé comme une crêpe sur le sol froid et sec en bas.

Cependant Peter ne fut pas de son avis et parcourant prudemment la distance qui les séparait il attrapa le poignet de Chris pour l'amener contre lui et se jeter en arrière pour ne pas augmenter le poids sur le bois fragile. Le souffle du chasseur dans son cou était rapide, comme effrayé. Passant ses bras autour du corps, Peter fourra son nez dans les cheveux de l'autre, respirant l'odeur sucrée. Son souffle redevenant régulier, apaisé. Une fraction de secondes la crainte était passée par l'esprit de Chris et cette odeur lui collait à la peau, obligeant Peter à la cacher de la sienne, trop possessif pour laisser du bois effrayer un peu plus son irresponsable chasseur.

Le chasseur calmé et maintenant sur ses deux jambes ne tarda pas à poser son front sur celui du sociopathe. Il est vrai qu'il avait eu peur mais ce qu'il voulait là c'était juste les lèvres douces de Peter sur les siennes. Il les voulait vraiment. Apposant sa marque sur les lippes fines, celles-ci se cherchèrent, quelques fois coupées dans leur élan par un bout de respiration nécessaire à la survie des deux hommes. Les lèvres mordues étaient gonflées, douloureuses douloureuses comme la situation douloureuses comme leurs vies douloureuses comme les pertes trop nombreuses douloureuse comme tout ce qui constituait leur existence. _**« Désolé ».**_ Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui pardonne aussi souvent, aussi facilement ? Pourquoi ! Il était faible. Ils étaient faibles.

Le monde n'est pas noir, il n'est pas blanc non plus. Les hommes ne sont ni bons ni mauvais, ils ne sont qu'une association de gris gris pale, gris clair ou gris foncé selon les personnes. La vie n'est pas rose non plus. Elle est dure, elle est traitresse. Elle vous plante un couteau bien profondément quand vous avez le dos tourné. Elle vous fourvoie de « la bonne conduite ». Y a t-il seulement quelqu'un qui sache comment agir pour « bien faire ».

Pourquoi les gens pensent-ils que les monstres ne peuvent pas aimer. Mais réellement qu'est-ce qu'un monstre ? On ne naît pas ainsi, on le devient. Si côtoyer la société nous rend mauvais, mais que rester seul nous rend fou, comment faire pour garder un esprit sain dans ce bas monde rempli de trahisons ? Autant faucher la faucheuse, le résultat sera le même.

L'un est un chasseur, l'autre un loup garou. Tous deux ont perdu leur famille. L'idée de se reconstruire mutuellement était trop prenante pour ne pas tenter le diable. Après tout, à voler trop près du soleil on se brûle les ailes. Ils venaient de brûler les leurs. Mais tout partait d'un bon sentiment. Mais encore ici, la vie vous prend par surprise.

Le plus beau reste toujours la fin, « Et ils vécurent heureux … » Personne n'est heureux toute la vie, mais c'est ça le bonheur. Ce sont ces petits moments qui vous poussent à vous dire « Aujourd'hui est une bonne journée ». Ce jour est mieux que le précédent et peut être que le suivant. Mais un jour, une journée comme ça se représentera et on sera heureux. Heureux de vivre, heureux de souffrir, heureux d'avoir à nouveau une famille. Heureux de pouvoir s'aimer sans barrière, sans genre, sans problèmes. Et c'est quand ces jours arrivent que vous êtes enfin « vous ».

Les deux hommes se levèrent et partirent sans un regard en arrière, ils n'avaient plus rien à faire dans cet endroit. Rentrant dans le calme, Peter au volant, une main de Chris sur sa jambe. Une promesse de ne jamais s'abandonner. Se poser et vivre sa vie. Rien de mieux. Rien de moins, rien de plus. Juste la vie. Leur vie.

Laissant la voiture devant l'immeuble, ils en sortirent, se dirigeant vers l'appartement. Le temps file, il ne s'arrête pas quand on le souhaite. Il faut savoir l'utiliser à bon escient. C'est lentement que leur ascension se fit. Pourquoi se presser ? Tout ça est vraiment contradictoire. Comme eux. Tous les séparent et pourtant ils s'acharnent à s'aimer.

Arrivant devant la porte, Chris inséra la clé et ouvrit l'antre. Tout était calme. Aussi calme que le vide qui y régnait. Littéralement ? Non mais peu importe. Les deux hommes étaient trop fatigués pour réfléchir, trop fatigués pour se quereller. Mais pas assez pour s'aimer. C'est avec une pointe d'entrain que Peter se dirigea vers la chambre du chasseur, alors que celui-ci allait vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche et une nuit de repos. C'est ce qu'il lui fallait.

Étonnamment il ne fut pas dérangé, le loup attendait patiemment son tour, s'étant conféré des vêtements pour la nuit. Puis ce fut au tour de du châtain clair. Il ne mit pas longtemps pour terminer et rejoindre l'autre, se blottissant dans les couvertures chaudes, la tête callée sur le torse. Fermant les yeux mais pas pour longtemps. Aussi fatigué soit-il le sommeil ne venait pas. Certes il n'avait pas attendu longtemps. Mais il manquait quelque chose.

Il avait trop envie, trop envie de son corps, trop envie de le faire sien. S'asseyant sur les hanches de l'autre il commença une ascension vers le simple boxer. Au diable l'excitation seulement naissante, il se saisit d'un tube de lubrifiant dans la table de chevet et en fit couler sur ses doigts. Une préparation suffirait surement. Retirant les vêtements il ôta les couvertures et écarta les jambes fines du chasseur. Passant un doigt sur son intimité, il assoupli quelques minutes le muscles. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Pénétrant une phalange il patienta un peu pour enfoncer totalement son doigt. La grimace tirée ne le satisfit pas mais il prit bien son temps. Plus d'une vingtaine de minutes après il avait suffisamment étiré l'intérieur.

Chris est quelqu'un de trop tendu. Il a vraiment eu du mal à le faire se laisser aller. Mais il a quand même réussi. C'est donc avec satisfaction qu'il le prit, le faisant sien sous les gémissements mi plaintifs mi encourageants. Allant et venant dans les chaires Peter vint cueillir un baiser sensuel puis descendit pour marquer son territoire de suçons bien placés. Il ne s'abstint pas de toute l'activité jusqu'à la toute dernière barrière. Laissant les deux hommes aller à l'orgasme puissant de leur union interdit.

Le reste de la nuit fut comme toutes les autres nuits. Calme et sereine avec un chasseur et un loup garou dormant paisiblement l'un dans les bras de l'autre, enfin prêt à affronter le monde.

 **FIN**


End file.
